


What Makes A Woman?

by deceitfuldevout



Category: Alex Hogh Anderson, Vikings (TV), european actors
Genre: Breeding, Dark Fanfic, Dark Fanfiction, Dark fic, F/M, Hunted, Invasion, Mind Break, Minor Character Death, Raiding, Reader Insert, dark!Ivar, life threats, mixed!reader, non con, reader - Freeform, sterpbrother!ivar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceitfuldevout/pseuds/deceitfuldevout
Summary: At first, the only parental love you knew of had come from your mother. However you were quite different than the outspoken Queen. To the point where many have questioned your true lineage. If you’ll ever become a powerful shield maiden as she was. To follow in her footsteps. If you’ll ever grow up to be a woman like her.
Relationships: Aslaug/Ragnar Lothbrok, Ivar/Reader, Ivar/You, Lagertha/Ragnar Lothbrok, Reader/Ivar, lagertha/other character
Kudos: 39





	What Makes A Woman?

At first, the only parental love you knew of had come from your mother. However you were quite different than the outspoken Queen. To the point where many have questioned your true lineage. If you’ll ever become a powerful shield maiden as she was. To follow in her footsteps. If you’ll ever grow up to be a woman like her.

  


[Originally posted by honestsycrets](http://tmblr.co/ZRr3gc2lHhbZ9)

* * *

You’re the second daughter of the noble warrior and queen, Lagertha Lothbrok. After Ivar had been born, Ragnar decides to make amends with his first wife, Lagertha, in hopes of rekindling their marriage. Only to find out that the gods had other plans for her. Lagertha was already bearing another man’s child. Your father, a warrior who would battle alongside her, had passed away before you were born. In the beginning it was only you, your mother, and your half brother Bjorn.

You’re the youngest of her children. Titled the flower of Kattegat. The Queen’s trusted right hand. Even though you lived in her shadow you never minded. Your heart would swell with pride while following your mother around. Since you were an infant you never strayed too far from her sight when with her. Always following her timidly. With small steps. Everyone had known you as the quiet princess. Always looking down, but always listening.

  


[Originally posted by misslestrange](http://tmblr.co/ZNiwsd2gxwzaP)

You’ve heard it all.

_Daughter of a Shield maiden refusing to pick up an axe? I’m scared the poor thing will get hurt. Is she truly her daughter? They look nothing alike. Is she truly her daughter? How is it that she’s never been in battle with mother being Lagertha? **Is she really truly her daughter?**_

Tear would welt your eyes. _Every. Single. Time._

When your mother wasn’t always around. You had your big brother Bjorn, and his half brothers to help cheer you up. Although the boys were rougher with each other, they were tame around their soft-nature sister. The Ragnarssons made it a competition to try and cheer you up. Even their father Ragnar opened his heart to you, reminding him of his late Gyda. He claimed you under his wing. From then on it was as if you were his one of his own. A sweet daughter he had longed for.

  


[Originally posted by gajo1987](http://tmblr.co/ZxK2El2Tb3Jxg)

After a long day everyone would feast together. You would sit right besides your mother. Who sat at the head of the table when Ragnar wasn’t around. You insisted on dining together with them. Bjorn and Ubbe sat with you. While Hvitserk, Sigurd, and Ivar, would be seated right across. Aslaug would rarely eat at the table if Ragnar wasn’t there. When she would though, her seat would always be right besides Ivar, across from Lagertha.You had this question you couldn’t keep in any longer,

“Mother,”

“Yes my child.”

“What makes a woman?”

Ubbe almost chokes on his mead, the boys glance at each other, waiting for your mother to give you an answer. Hvitserk chuckles, “Well I can answer that for you dear sis-“

“No.” Bjorn warns,

“Why do you ask that?” Your mother does not look up. She knew she had to teach you about _that_ one day. Although you were still fairly young, by your age you should’ve already known. For that she blames only herself.

“I could teach her to become a lady.” Aslaug chimes in with a cheerful smirk, “She’ll be the most beautiful maiden of Kattegat, no man will be able to resist.” before taking a bite off her plate, “The perfect wife for my son-“

“I don’t want you to sully my daughter.” Lagertha’s voice is like viper.

You’ve heard stories of what Aslaug did, surely your mother wouldn’t keep an ancient grudge forever. She knew better. She taught you herself to be better. You and the boys look down. All but one. Ivar’s shot daggers through his menacing glare, “I doubt anyone would want to claim her as their woman” he snarls through gritted teeth. You look up to him in disbelief. This was unlike Ivar to start something with no reason. Especially not to make crude remarks towards you. He takes a quick bite before speaking up again, “The flower of Kattegat who can’t even get deflowered. I wouldn’t even fuck her and I’m a cripple-”

“What makes a woman is not sex,” Lagertha cuts him off, “You could lay with hundreds of men and still act like a child,” She looks up at Aslaug, “A grown woman who has to rely on her sons to defend her honor, is a coward to confrontation. If you are to be a man one day you should know your place is not following your mother around, _boy_.”

“Tell that to your daughter,”

There is a long silence. Ivar and Lagertha were locked in a stand off. Nothing dared to disturb their feud. Until a faint sound of sniveling allured their attention. Your sniffling. Your plead with faint words, “...Mother, may I please go..”

Lagertha nods. She allows you to leave the table with your head low in embarrassment.

“You absolute fool.” Sigurd sneers.

“That was a low move and you know it.” Hvitserk joins.

Ivar retaliates, “Might I remind you that none of you stood up for your own mother!”

They knew he’d never been the one to back down from a fight. The rest of the boys give him a dirty look before finishing in an awkward silence. That would be the last time you and your mother ever ate with the Ragnarssons. You didn’t go home that day. Instead you went to an area not far from Kattegat. A bit of a walk, but it was your little hiding spot. A place where you could get away from everything. A secluded area deep within the forest. With permission from your mother you were allowed your space. The strip of land was coated with lovely wild flowers. It was a place where you could clear your mind of all troubles. Lagertha allowed for you to stay for as long as you wanted if accompanied by trusted shield maidens. You would bask in the sun. Smelling the flowers and listening to the birds sing. To you this was the closest thing to Valhalla.

  


[Originally posted by byaseashore](http://tmblr.co/ZC3v-x2iWfVzh)

Everyone was happy. Everything was good.

Until it wasn’t.

  


[Originally posted by dangerousvikings](http://tmblr.co/ZAMEXd2NayWTE)

That tragic day. It was as if time stopped yet everything happened so fast. Surely your mother would never mean do something so foolish? _Would she?_ Not long after you lost your dear brother, Sigurd, out of Ivar’s anger. Your heart could only take so much. Ivar had left Kattegat to start anew. The rest of the Ragnarssons kept their distance. Not wishing him goodbye. He was surprised to find you by the shore, bidding him a farewell,

“I will miss you dearly Ivar. Do not believe what they’ve told you. You _are_ loved.” a gentle kiss was placed on his cheek. He does not move. You crouch to whisper into his ear, ”Goodbye.”

Ivar stares into your eyes for a moment. As if wanting to say something. Something he’d needed to say. He decides not to. _No..it wasn’t time yet._ He turns from you and proceeds to the boat. As soon as he settles in Ivar gives you one final look before they sail. That was the last time you ever saw him. The last time you ever saw your Ivar look so broken. For next few years that expression would follow you in your dreams.

  


[Originally posted by whenimaunicorn](http://tmblr.co/ZBVB_k2Npl8VE)

Years have passed by since then. Kattegat was growing faster each day. Lagertha had been busy with expanding the rapidly growing kingdom. She would have her most loyal guards swarm you almost anywhere. In retaliation, you started a habit of sneaking out to venture while she would be away. After a day spent in your hideout the sun began to set, so off you went back home. But there was something wrong. Swarms of smoke covered white clouds. _Where did they come from?_ Gray fog scorched the sky above. You pick up your skirts and quicken your pace, soon running faster with each step. Closing by to the kingdom.

From a distance you saw an army charge into Kattegat. Your home. You shield yourself behind a tree. Unsure of what to do next.

_No..this isn’t real..no..!_

Only while squinting you could faintly capture what seemed to be their leader on a chariot.

_Oh gods.._

He had already seen you hiding.

_Oh gods..._

He was charging straight towards you.

**_Oh gods! Run!_ **

Deep into the forest you went,

  


[Originally posted by corvus-s](http://tmblr.co/Z4NXau2Rrum8b)

“Someone please _help!_ ” You scream from the top of your lungs. Hoping anyone would find you. Your dress getting caught in sharp branches. Twigs cling into your hair, making your braids undone. You turn your head around briefly for a moment to see his face. You were sure it was him. The ghost who haunted your dreams all these years.

Ivar the Boneless.

  


[Originally posted by gifdomme](http://tmblr.co/ZkUYye2PZAgn5)

The trees grow too close for him to ride his chariot into. You pray that someone, _anyone_ would come to save you, “Mother! Brothers! Help me!” _What were you thinking?! They couldn’t possibly be here. There was a war going on!_ Now you pray to the gods for anyone to be there. For someone to somehow magically come across your secret sanctuary. For a while it felt as if your legs were on fire, that anytime now your lungs were going to burst. Your body wasn’t used to running for long periods of time. So when you finally reach your destination your legs went limp. You fell down. Right onto a flower bed. Your hair sticks to your drenched forehead. You heave in as much air needed to properly breathe again while releasing deep sobs, “Someone...someone please.. _help me..”_ for once, you regret ever leaving all by yourself.

“No one is coming for you princess,” it was Ivar’s voice from a distance _\--no, right behind you!_ You turn around and there he was.

  


[Originally posted by sanjurokuwabatake](http://tmblr.co/ZBdOQw2UBwk0g)

“The flower of Kattegat. So _weak_ , so _frail_ ,” his voice was deeper. Now sounding more like a man than the young boy you used to play with. He limps closer with each pause. You turn around to crawl away but his crutch digs into your leg causing you to let out a cry. He snickers, “So easy to _**break**_ ,” his voice booms throughout the forest, “You didn’t think I would find you?”

“P-please Ivar..I’ve done nothing wrong!”

He lets out a full blown laugh, “Of course you haven’t. I know you would _never_ betray me. You’re almost perfect. However,” he pulls out his knife, waving it in your face tauntingly, “You have Legertha’s blood running through your veins do you not?”

“No! No please!” You pleadings were silence to his ears. You crawl backwards, bracing yourself against a tree with your legs curled into your chest. This humors him. _Who knew this little mouse came from a warrior queen_. Ivar has you cornered with no where to run. The tears gathered in your eyes begin to trickle out and fall down your dirtied face. Ivar starts to tell you of his plan, “I’ve thought about the many ways to kill your mother. How to make her feel the same pain I have felt. The pain of losing someone you love the most,” Ivar crouches down. Whispering faintly, “You, dear princess, have to learn that in this world, there is no such thing as mercy..” Ivar swishes his knife at you, slicing through your royal gown. He lets the pieces of fabric fall on the ground below. Your face reddens from the act. He reaches to yank off the last of your top down. Exposing your breasts to the cold air when he pulls it down. Ivar strips away the last layer of your modesty. He feasts on your quivering form as you attempt to hide yourself from his predatory gaze. Both of your arms hide your breasts while your legs cross to, shield your dignity from his sight. His hungry eyes look you up and down. For a moment, Ivar’s eyes were that of a hungry wolf’s, “It seems you’re not so little now are you?” he plays with his words while grinning. You say something back but your words were too quiet for him to hear. Ivar stops for a brief moment and looks you in the eye, “I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that.”

“...Why are you doing this?” you sniff.

“Lagertha took my mother away from me. So I will take you,” He taps your nose “from her,”

“And then what?”

“And I will take and take, whatever I want from you, As much as I please, for as long as _you_ live. I will kill Lagertha and my brothers if they _dare_ try to stand in my way!”

Both of your hands cover your mouth. You couldn’t believe him. You refuse to believe that this was your Ivar! He bends down to you. He fists your hair in his hand, “A young princess will have had many suitors no? How many men would you whore yourself around with while I was gone? Hmm?”

You didn’t answer him. Refusing to give him that satisfaction. Ivar grabs your jaw. Squeezing it in his calloused hand he pulls you up face to face. He wears a dangerous expression, “How. many.”

“...none”

Ivar looks you in the eye to make sure you’re lying. He could always tell. After a moment of inspection he let’s out a pleasant sigh, “It’s as if the gods have intended for it to be taken by me.”

“No! No please!”

Before you could crawl away Ivar drops his crutch. He pounces you. This was not your Ivar. _This was not your Ivar! Ivar isn’t this! Ivar isn’t some uncivilized barbarian! He’s a strategist. A man who always plans beforehand. He would never hurt me! He cares about you..doesn’t he?_ For as long as you could remember Ivar had never been this rough, his touch was always gentle, careful. His hands fondle with your struggling form. He takes his time to grasp everything into his palms. His rough hands grab at your soft breasts. He gives them each a harsh squeeze. Surely they will bruise. He whispers to himself, “How I’ve dreamed of this...” not realizing you were very much aware of what he said. Ivar grips onto your exposed cunt before you could close you legs. He quickly pulls out his leaking shaft and begins grinding his his member up and down your slit. As soon as he finds a steady pace he then adds more friction. His thumb rubs small circles against your bud. His lips latch onto a freed breast. His tongue swirls around a nipple. It stiffens with each suckle. A trail of his spit glistens your now bruised chest. He lays you down on the remains of your dress. One hand grips onto your hips preventing you from crawling away. His other lines his tip with your entrance. His breathing becomes heavier by the second until he holds his breath while he pierces into you. He slowly makes his way inside inch by inch, stretching into your virgin channel. Ignoring your wailing. His fingers dig themselves deep into your hips. Forcing you to stay in place as he violates you.

“ **STOP**!! AH! **AHH!** _PLEASE_ STOP! IVAR IT HURTS-“

His hand reaches behind your neck to hold it in place. While his open mouth stifles your screams. His tongue collides with yours. Muffling your sobs. He pulls back with a moan, “At least now you will have a purpose...”

You force your eyes to open. Wondering just what he means by that.

“...you will live as my personal concubine. Your only purpose in life will be to carry as much of my bastards as you can. Until the day your cunt stops working.”

“No! No please! Not inside!”

You shake your head vigorously. But your pleas are silent to his ears. _You weren’t ready to be a mother!_ Ivar savors the sight of your naked, trembling form. It only causes his carnal flame to ignite into a wildfire. He’s more determined than ever to finish his promise, “If I give you a child to bear, you will take it with a smile on your face. It should be an honor to carry the seed of your new king, be grateful I haven’t given you to my men,” he pistons deeper into your core. Thrusting once, twice, then finally releasing his load deep inside you. His seed coats your abused walls, causing you to shamelessly whimper. You’ve never felt so exhausted, so used in your life. You didn’t care who would your pathetic wailing. You were spent, in agonizing pain. Betrayed by the one you once loved so dearly. Your swollen eyes are beat red. Bruises and imprints litter your body. You weren’t sure if you could move or if it was pure fear that left your body paralyzed. Trapped. You wanted to cry. Cry loud enough for the gods to hear you. Hear your suffering. _Where were your gods? Why have they damned you? What have you done to deserve this fate? Ivar shushes you,_ “Don’t worry my princess, it’s over now,” he wraps his strong arms around your worn out body. Pulling your form towards his figure. His thumb wipes away a stray tear. You tremble against his chest silently. A trail of Ivar’s seed mixed with blood leaks down your thigh. You’re unable to control your tears. Ivar let’s out a long sigh, “Don’t cry now,” he buries your head close to his chest to muffle your sobs. He rocks you back and fourth like he used to when you were children. Your crying slowly dies off. Ivar speaks up, “You should be happy,” he sinks a hand down in between your legs. He lifts it back up. His fingers are dipped in a crimson tint, “See?”

You were numb. Ivar lets one hand free to brush out twigs and dirt from your hair.

“You’re a woman now.”

  


[Originally posted by honestsycrets](http://tmblr.co/ZRr3gc2fo0GDz)

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


End file.
